Ciudad Bolívar
ciudad bolivar 1.jpg ciudad bolivar 2.jpg ciudad bolivar 3.jpg ciudad bolivar 4.jpg ciudad bolivar 5.jpg Introduction Ciudad Bolívar is the capital city of Bolívar State in Venezuela, and sits on the banks of the Río Orinoco at the spot where it narrows to about 1.6 kilometres in width. It is also the site of the first bridge across the river. The historic centre is well preserved, and draws many travellers, as well as those who intend to visit La Gran Sabana and the other locations further East in the state. Location 8°7'19.2"N 63°33'0"W Ciudad Bolívar is located at 43 metres of altitude on the South shore of the Río Orinoco, in its narrowest part. Things to Do The historic centre of the city is well preserved and hosts a list of sights to visit: *Plaza Bolívar First known as Plaza de Armas and Plaza Mayor, this square served during the colonial period as common center for politics and public market. The history of the statue of Simón Bolivar, dates from 26 October 1867, when the Head of Government of the state, Juan Bautista Dalla Costa, named a committee to erect a statue of the hero. The plan was in charge of Régulo Machado, was inaugurated in 1869, along with five stone statues, in representation of the Republics released by Bolívar during Independence. *San Isidro Museum This construction was the principal house of an Hacienda owned by José Luis Cornieles, member of the first Congress of Angostura. Bolívar stayed in this house during his days in Angostura, also was the place where he wrote the message to the Congress of Angostura in 1819. San Isidro dates from the 18th century, and is of a noticeably colonial style. Has a chapel, in which is venerated the image of Isidore the Laborer, recovered in 1966. It has two centennial trees, a Kapok and a Tamarind. The legend says that in the Tamarind, Simón Bolívar used to tie his horse. It was declared a National Historical Monument on 21 March 1968. *Parochial House The exactitude of the date of construction of this building is unknown; nevertheless, its proximity to Plaza Bolívar suggests that was one of the first in the city. Before being Parochial House, was office of the General Vicar of the Diocese. In its rooms are kept compilations of religious pieces of great value, most of them, wood statues and religious images. *House of the Congress of Angostura This building, also known like House of Governors, was constructed by orders of Manuel Centurión in 1766, as the seat of a school (Escuela de latín y primeras letra). In addition, it served as residence for the governors of the province. On February 15, 1817, the main hall was witness of the installation of the Congress of Angostura. Also, the last 37 numbers of the newspaper Correo del Orinoco were printed there. One says that Simón Bolívar was present at the execution of Manuel Piar, from a balconie of the house. From 1829, it became an Education center and public library; in 1840 it was the seat of the Guayana School, and in 1883 the president Antonio Guzmán Blanco, classified it as an institute of first category. Nowadays it is a museum and the seat of the Historical Files of Guayana. *Ciudad Bolívar Cathedral This church of colonial architecture is located at the northeast of Plaza Bolívar. It is dedicated to Nuestra Señora de Las Nieves (Our Lady of the Snows), patron saint of the city. The central Nave measures 26 metres, and the tower 44 metres, which has in its interior thirteen bells and a giant clock, that each quarter of hour plays the Bolívar state anthem. The original project its from 1771, and its conclusion and inauguration from 1840. Was Monsignor Mariano de Talavera y Garcés, fourth bishop of Guayana, who started the completion of the cathedral. The original planes of the engineer Bartolomé de Amphoux, that were lost, were found in the 1970s by the architect Graziano Gasparini in the Archivo General de Indias, thanks to that, the structure was recovered. On February 15, 1979, under the government of Carlos Andrés Pérez, the building was reinaugurated. In a wall of the Cathedral, near the Plaza Bolívar, was executed Manuel Piar, on October 16, 1817, after a sentence of the court martial, who found him culprit of conspiracy, crime and treason *Old Prison Is a construction that dates from the end of the 18th century. It was created like a dependency of the San Gabriel Fort, which was located opposite to it. It was the residence of several governors and command of police. In addition, was public jail until 1951, when the prison of Vista Hermosa was built. This building of colonial lines erected on a small plateau, and constructed like a stone fort, presents a character of defense and force. Nowadays it lodges the General Archives of Guayana and the Institute of History of Bolivar State. Writer Rufino Blanco Fombona, and poet Alfredo Arvelo Larriva were imprisoned there in 1905. *Government Palace The building dates from the 19th century, erected during the government of Juan Bautista Dalla Costa. Was constructed in the same terrains that the Accountant's office of the Real Property occupied during the colony. The building was inaugurated on 19 June 1867, was originally designed for a single plant, later, at the beginning of the 20th century, was added a second floor. Nowadays, is the seat of the Bolívar state government. *Piar House In front of Plaza Bolívar, is located the house that served as prison to Manuel Piar, General-in-Chief of the patriotic army during the Venezuelan War of Independence and Liberator of Guayana. After his military achievements, Piar came in conflict with his criollos superiors, including Simón Bolívar. This friction eventually resulted in Bolívar stripping Piar of direct troop command. Piar then asked for leave, which was granted to him on June 1817. In what is one of the independence struggle's darkest episodes, Bolívar ordered to arrest Piar for desertion, insubordination and conspiring against the government. Seeing as Piar was the only one charged and arrested in this episode, it is generally agreed that Bolívar simply needed to make an example of a single general from among the military leadership. Was arrested on September 28, 1817 and judged by a court martial which found him guilty. On October 15 was sentenced to death. On the same day Simón Bolívar, as Supreme Commander, confirmed the sentence. The following day Manuel Piar, General-in-Chief, was executed in a wall of the cathedral by a firing squad *Jesús Soto Museum of Modern Art In Ciudad Bolívar, between the historical and the modern city, is located the Jesús Soto Museum of Modern Art (Museo de Arte Moderno Jesús Soto). Museum created by Venezuelan artist Jesús Soto, to promote the art and the culture on his native land, taking to one of the cities of greater tradition in Venezuela, a museum of international scenes, which does not have anything to envy to museums of great cosmopolitan cities. In this, the spectator is an important part of the artistic proposals, can be found works where the movement and dynamics, will captivate the people. Among them, the Soto's Penetrable, in which different sensations that stimulate the senses, will be experienced. In the garden of sculptures different works can be enjoyed, that combined with the landscaping, and the architectonic proposal, enriches the experience to the visitors Weather Ciudad Bolívar has a tropical climate with dry and wet seasons. The dry season lasts from November to April, giving way to the wet season. Getting There & Away Tomás de Heres Airport serves the city, with flights to Caracas, Maturín, Porlamar and Puerto Ordaz on RUTACA Airlines. The Terminal de Pasejeros is 1.5 kilometres South of the centre of town, with buses to Caracas (9 hours), Maracay (9 hours 30 minutes), Valencia (10 hours 30 minutes), Puerto Ayacucho (12 hours), Ciudad Guayana (1 hour 30 minutes) and Santa Elena de Uairén (12 hours). Category:Ciudad Bolívar Category:Venezuela